


Words Are As Deep As Poison

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Abandonment, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Simon faced worse than the cafeteria scene when he was outed to the entire school. He doesn't have the support of his friends (former friends).A what if story if the bullying is worse and if Simon will ever forgive his friends for abandoning him in his time of need.(Book and movie will both be used)





	1. Chapter 1

Simon stared blankly at his computer screen as he felt his last bit of sanity leave him. He never felt more alone. Everything was so tense with his family, his friends abandoned, and the guy he grew to love just broke contact with him. How did things fall apart so fast and it felt like he had no control over his life anymore? He doubted Blue would ever reveal himself to him or want anything to do with him, especially where he’d been stupid enough to try to send an email while at school.

Everything was just too much all at once, Simon had felt the need to cry when his friends basically abandoned him. He knew he did the stupid thing of trying to get Abby to like Martin, but couldn’t they understand he didn’t do it because he wanted to. Did his friends think he wanted to be outed to the entire school? He had already witnessed the bullying that Ethan got, and it almost terrified him. Blue was wrong, he wasn’t strong, nothing close to it.

Simon was still starting at his laptop screen, it was like a full minute before he finally broke down sobbing. He put his face down on the wooden desk and it was like all his frustrations were let out. Eventually Simon closed his laptop and dragged himself to his bed. He didn’t know how long he laid there but he eventually drifted to sleep with dried tears on his cheeks.

But it was the next day at school that felt like the worst day in his life.

Simon wished he could hide from the world when Aaron and his buddy Spencer had gotten up on the cafeteria table. Trying to cosplay the only two known gay students in the school. Simon felt so embarrassed and ashamed. He didn’t want to come out like this and felt the tears well up in his eyes. Simon didn’t bother to pass a glance at his old friends or the bullies. He darted from his seat and ran out the cafeteria to the nearest empty classroom. What Simon didn’t notice, was he had a supporter. It may not have been his friends or former friends at that point.

Garrett Laughlin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was cruel the way Simon was being humiliated. Though Garrett couldn’t see Simon’s facial expressions, he caught a glimpse of pain. What made him furious was the lack of concern on his friends’ faces. Why did they suddenly abandon Simon? It made absolutely no sense. Yet it was no surprise when Simon ran out of the cafeteria. Garrett was mad, no pissed off. He wasn’t sure on exactly what; maybe what Simon was going through, Aaron and Spence, or that nobody stood up for a kid being bullied.

Garret refused to sit and let everyone play things out. He stood up and walked to where Spencer and Aaron were still doing their display.

“You think this is funny!?” was Garrett’s harsh remark.

The two boys were a little caught off guard, they never seen Garrett so mad that they froze.

“You think you’re really all that cause you think this is all funny!? Well its not. Do you see anyone laughing? No! Because they think you both are just a bunch of assholes that get off on hurting everyone around them.”

Spencer finally unfroze after a minute, “hear that Aaron? They’re mad cause he showed where a fag rightfully belongs.”

Garrett would have launched at both boys if he hadn’t heard Ms. Albright’s shout. A fact that Spencer and Aaron knew if their face was anything to go by.

“Mr. Laughlin, I can take it from here. If you do see Mr. Spier let him know to go to Mr. Worth’s office.”

“Yes, Ms. Albright, but I don’t think he’ll be wanting to face anyone right now.”

Garrett almost swore that he saw Ms. Albright’s expression soften before it was gone. Though Garrett didn’t want to, he sat back in his original seat with Abby, Leah, and Nick. Garrett was not very happy how those three didn’t do a thing. Though he didn’t really know Simon, he wanted to see how he was doing. And yet the image of Spier sobbing came to mind and almost cringed, nobody deserves that cruelty for being who you are.

Garrett’s thoughts were cut short when Bram sat next to him.

“Sorry I was late, Garrett. Talking to Mr. Wise before running into Ms. Albright. She was asking if I knew where Simon was. Told her I hadn’t seen him since English.”

Though It wasn’t very noticeable, Bram had a blush on his face when he mentioned Simon. But then his tone got worried, “did something happen?”

Garrett didn’t want to lie to his best friend, but to say the words on what just happened didn’t want to come out. And Garrett didn’t want to explain why his old friends didn’t do a thing to help. “I’ll tell you later, Bram. It’s bit of a story.”

Garrett saw that Bram was wanting answers, but he also knew it wasn’t because of concern for a friend. He knew that to Bram it was more than that. Probably why he got so angry on what happened to Simon.

The following weeks didn’t get any better for Simon and it didn’t help he was nearing the play’s production. He knew that it was going to hurt to see Abby, but never wanting to talk to speak to him. Simon was still on no speaking terms with his friends and it was killing him most days. He was sort of on talking terms with Garrett who he knew was friends with Bram. Who was also best friends with Nick and the fact they were all on the same Soccer team. It was the circumstances around the reason that made Simon want to disappear. But he never heard a word from his former friends, so either Garrett never said a word, or his friends didn’t care. Simon didn’t want to think of the thought that his friends just completely abandoned him.

And if he thought it was bad when he was being mocked for being gay, he didn’t imagine the day he would be physically targeted. Simon didn’t want to ponder when he just grew used to it. But then Garrett came across him after the jocks left him on the floor in the hallway.

“Simon!” Garrett almost shouts.

“Not too loud,” Simon barely muttered.

“What happened to you,” Garrett crouched down to the cold floor.

“What do you think?” Simon bit out harshly.

Garrett flinched back from Simon’s bitter tone. It was so different than the boy he knew that loved Oreos and Harry Potter and was so carefree at the lunch table. True he seen Simon sit alone at the lunch tables and that his old friends never communicated with him anymore. Something he hadn’t noticed it was like the life was draining out blonde. Garrett wanted to sit beside him and show that he still have a friend who cared.

“Sorry that was insensitive. Are you being bullied, Simon. For being gay?” was Garrett’s hesitant question.

Simon almost seemed to curl into himself, “why do you care? Nick, Leah, and Abby haven’t in while. So why would should you? Not like it matters, I deserve it anyways.”

Garrett almost stepped back in shock, it was like the words that Spencer and Aaron said, _‘we’re just showing a fag’s rightful place’_. What had happened that broke Simon’s friendship? Despite that Garrett didn’t really know Simon that well, he couldn’t believe he thought so low of himself. Garrett’s thoughts stopped for a moment, he couldn’t blame Simon, after all he doubted that anyone paid attention.

“Simon, you don’t deserve any of that. If anything, those assholes that did this to you deserve a beating. I may not know you very well, but everyone needs a friend.”

Simon gave a small smile, a hint of his former self.

Simon didn’t really know what to think when Garrett found him the first time, he honestly expected him to walk the other way like the rest of the school did. Yet Garrett stayed and helped him. Simon had lost hope that someone would care enough to help him. It still hurt to think about any of his friends. _‘What would Bram say?’_ Simon thought. He faintly blushed, he knew Bram was Garrett’s best friend. Surely Garrett would confide what happened to him.

The next time Garrett finds Simon its when he’s leaning against the wall in the hallway, hold a hand to his bruised lip. It wasn’t as bad as being used as a punching bag, but it stung and hurt to touch.

“Simon, what happened?”

“Bruised lip,” I muttered. “I’m fine.”

Garrett gave Simon a disbelieving look.

Trying to change the subject, “why do you still help me? Everyone else just walks the other way.”

“Because you’re my friend and you shouldn’t be going through this.”

Simon started at Garrett for a minute before he smiled softly, “thank you.”

Garrett just ruffled his hair, though he was still angry that Simon was still dealing with the aftermath of being outed. He wanted to tell Bram, but he didn’t think it was his place. He knew Bram would help and look after Simon, after all he’s had a crush on him for years. It was slightly amusing to see Bram get so tongue-tied around the blonde. The mood turned sober when he thought about the bruises he seen Simon carrying. Garrett knew he couldn’t avoid telling Bram, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t mad at his friend Nick along with Leah and Abby. He couldn’t understand why they would abandon their friend, especially when he was going through so much.

* * *

 

 

“Bram,” Garrett whispered in his friend’s ear.

As funny as it was, Bram almost fell out of his seat. “Garrett!” he hissed. “That wasn’t funny, you almost gave me a heartache.”

_‘You’re about to get one,’ Garrett thought._

“Come on, we need to talk.”

Bram looked at his friend puzzled for a moment before following him. They chose an abandoned classroom.

“Bram, I know you still have a crush on Simon,” Garrett’s words were blunt and to the point. He could see Bram starting to blush and stammer. To save his friend some embarrassment. “I’m not saying this for you finally to tell Simon you like him. But he needs help.”

Bram had started to stammer and try to deny his friend’s words, then froze when he heard Garrett’s next words. _‘He needs help.’_

“What happened?” Bram finally asked when he pieced his words together.

“You remember when he was outed? And what I told you what happened in the Cafeteria the day you were late?” Garrett asked.

Bram nodded, though he had a dark look formed on his face as if remembering.

“He’s been struggling with it, he’s been bullied bad. God, Bram, there were bruises all over him. He doesn’t even have his friends to go to anymore. They abandoned him when he was outed,” Garrett felt so stressed, but it felt nice to tell his friend what was going on.

“How did I not notice?” Bram’s voice started to crack.

“I didn’t either. I thought it was odd that Simon never sat with us again for a few weeks. But I didn’t think of why. I can’t help Simon by myself though. I needed to tell you, I need your help.”

Bram didn’t even hesitate, “Of course I’ll help.”

Though Garrett had wanted to scream at Simon’s former friends, he refrained. Last thing he knew Simon wanted was a further split between them. Though he knew Simon tried to push away the thought that his friends didn’t care, he had never stopped.

Which led him to the further discussion with his friend, Bram.

“Why do you think that there are more incidents about Simon than Ethan?” Garrett whispered.

Though Garrett knew that Bram still liked Simon, it didn’t surprise him to see the usual blush on his friend.

“I don’t know,” was Bram’s soft voice.

Bram was always soft spoken, though Garrett. Then a thought hit him.

“Bram, do you remember every time you passed Ethan. Was he always with at least one of his friends?” Garrett almost sounded excited.

It took a moment for Bram to think, then he realized Garrett was right. At least one of his friends had always shared a class with Ethan.

“That could be why Simon is targeted more, sorry” Garrett said before apologizing.

Garrett knew it might be hard to talk about your crush and especially when you know they’re getting hurt.

It was Bram’s next question that caught him off guard. “Why was Simon outed?”

It was a question that Garrett had no answer to, even his friend Nick never told him anything about Simon being outed until Creeksecrets on Tumblr.

“I don’t know, I guess that more of a question to ask Simon. We need to find him though. You share most of his classes, right?”

“Yeah…” was Bram short answer. But he was thinking, he knew Simon was Jacques and that he was outed. But he never knew why. But what made him feel even guiltier was deleting his Gmail account when he found out Simon was outed. It was not the smartest move and he knew it probably hurt Simon all the worse. He knew Simon said something about his emails being leaked, but he didn’t know how or why, and he never asked.


	2. Maybe There is A Chance

It just seemed though the next few weeks that Garrett seemed to always help Simon out. Bram really hadn’t come across Simon very much besides in class. It made Bram feel slightly guilty, he agreed with Garrett to help Simon out and yet he never really came across him much. Maybe a week later did Bram wish he took his words back, feeling like he jinxed everything.

Bram wanted to help Simon out, he felt like he owed it to him. Everything felt so different since Simon was outed and Bram knew it wasn’t any of Simon’s fault. But he still missed when he was able to slip a few words to Simon and see him brighten with laughter. Bram was then knocked out of his side thoughts when he heard a whimper. He was on his way to Soccer practice where Garrett was meeting him at the field.

Bram was near his locker, where he knew Simon’s locker was just a few down from his. But after hearing the whimper, Bram’s eyesight was jerked to the left where he glimpsed blonde hair.

It was Simon.

Simon was down on the floor, trying to curl into himself as much as possible while being kicked in the side. He was trying not to make a sound.

Bram could see Simon’s glasses a few feet away, most likely knocked off. Bram could tell it was one of the football jocks, though he couldn’t place his name. Could almost say that Bram saw red and didn’t hesitate with knocking the jock as far away from Simon as he could. Though Bram never played football, you couldn’t call him weak and could hold his own if he had too.

Bram currently had the jock pinned to the wall by his throat, having enough pressure to feel it but not to make the guy black out. Though Bram didn’t take his eyes off the football jock, he could see Simon edge closer to the wall to prop himself. Bram could swear he saw Simon’s eyes finally peek up to look at them like he was in awe.

Bram’s tone was almost silent, yet everyone there heard every word.

“You stay away from Simon and that includes all your buddies as well. If I or any of my friends catch you near him. What you just did to Simon won’t even be close to what we’ll do to you. And every soccer player will have my back in this. You think Aaron and Spencer’s humiliation was bad, they didn’t even have to face us.”

Bram finally relinquished his hold and didn’t have to look to know the jock had fled. Bram softly sighed, ‘ _Garrett wasn’t joking when he said it was bad for Simon. If only he could stop freezing up when he spoke to him, maybe he could have helped Simon more.’_

Bram walked slowly to where Simon was still resting his back against the wall, not before picking up Simon’s glasses. Silently steeling himself, _‘its only Simon, don’t freeze up. It’s just like talking to Garrett, nothing to worry about,’_ Bram thought before crouching to where he was eye level with Simon and handed him his glasses.

“Are you okay?”

Simon gave a shy smile, “thank you. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

Bram almost second-guessed himself before deciding to place his hand on Simon’s shoulder. Bram could see Simon gazing intently at him and it almost made him blush. “Yes, I did. I don’t know why your friends haven’t been there for you. And I know we don’t talk much. But you don’t deserve any of this. You have the entire Soccer team with you, Simon.”

“Thank you,” Simon whispered.

Bram could tell that the blonde was close to tears, but something he didn’t expect was for Simon to wrap his arms around him in a hug. And if someone were to look, they would see the evident blush on Bram darken.

The hug was almost torture for Bram. He knew if he leaned back just a bit, he would be in range of kissing Simon.

It was then after Simon leaned back against the wall that he started to fidget.

Bram then had to stand back up, though a little awkwardly before extending his hand to Simon. Where Simon just stared at it for a moment before glancing at Bram before his face turned pink.

“Come on,” were Bram’s words of encouragement before he saw Simon nodding.

Bram didn’t know if could blush any harder when Simon took hold of his hand. Briefly squeezing Simon’s hand before he wound his arm around Simon’s waist. _‘I’m so glad Garrett isn’t here to see me. He would never let me live this down.’_

Despite that Bram loved the feel of Simon’s hand in his, he couldn’t risk helping him up without knowing the damage to his side. It was much easier to have more support of Simon leaning against him. And it was Bram’s luck that he would run into Garrett as he and Simon were trying to make it out of the school.

“Bram, practice is abo—” Garrett stopped in mid-sentence as he slowly grinned.

It was Bram’s glare that prevented him from saying anything. But that didn’t stop the smug look from Garrett. Though his look drifted to concern when he really looked at Simon. “You okay, Simon?”

Simon was totally zoning out, mostly cause his thoughts that ‘cute Bram’ had his arm around him was very distracting. “What—yeah, I’m fine.”

Despite the situation, Garrett snickered. “Well I’ll let Bram take ‘ _good’_ care of you.”

Simon looked confused for a minute, “okay,” the blonde eventually said.

Garrett knew if looks could kill he be dead by now. So innocently he commented, “well have fun. I’m sure Bram is an excellent nurse. But I’ll let coach know. What will we ever do without our star player?”

Bram rolled his eyes at Garrett’s antics as he tightened his hold around Simon. “Come on, Si. I’ll take you to my house, it’s not too far from here so I can look at your ribs. Then I can take you home.”

Well if Simon wanted to hide his face in Bram’s shoulder, all because he called him ‘Si’, well nobody was the wiser about it.

* * *

Bram was nervous as he drove closer to his house, he hadn’t said a word to Simon since they left the school. Simon was more twiddling his thumbs like he wasn’t sure what to say to Bram. It was tense until Bram parked in the driveway and jumped out of the car to unlock the door. It was to make it easier to carry Simon inside.

Bram left the door wide open before he opened the passenger door, “hey.”

Bram knew his words sounded lame, but Simon replied with a shy, “hi.”

I’m going to have to carry you inside, so the steps don’t jar your ribs,” Bram tried to explain.

Simon smiled, he thought it was cute to see Bram rant and get nervous.

 _‘I can’t believe this is happening,_ ’ Bram thought to himself after Simon agreed. Not thinking too much about it, did Bram placed a hand under Simon’s legs and his other hand supporting his back.

It was an internal debate with himself, but Bram decided it would be best to have Simon lying on his bed. Even if it came to Simon having to visit the hospital because there was only so much he knew because of his mom’s job at the hospital. Bram gently laid Simon on his bed before whispering, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to grab some gauze and bandages.”

Simon knew Bram wouldn’t take long, but he wanted to appreciate what Bram’s room looked like. He didn’t decorate much, most of it was neat and organized. Simon couldn’t see anything out of place on Bram’s desk and the same went with his bookcase. The room wasn’t as messy as Simon’s, where he kind of threw stuff everywhere to pick up later. Simon was trying to look behind him when his side acted up and almost had to bite his tongue to keep the sharp shoot of pain at bay.

That was how Bram found him when he walked back into his room. He was about to apologize it took him a few minutes when he saw Simon clenching his eyes shut while a hand clutching his side.

Bram dropped what he was holding and dashed to Simon’s side. He didn’t even think, he held a hand to Simon’s cheek while whispering, “Simon, look at me. Look at me, Simon. Don’t focus on the pain. Listen to my voice.”

Bram wasn’t sure if Simon was hearing him but almost gasped when he saw those moon-eyes flutter open at him, he’d forgotten how breathtaking it could to actually look at him. Had Bram actually thought through what he was doing, he probably would be at least fifty shades of red by then. But he continued to talk to Simon, “Don’t focus on the pain, Simon. It’ll pass, just focus on me.”

Bram didn’t really breath till Simon sighed in relief. It was then he realized he still had his hand on Simon’s face. Bram froze for a minute before he darted to where he dropped the bandages, he knew he was probably going to have to wrap Simon’s ribs. Bram sat back down on the bed next to Simon.

“I’m going to have to look at your side, Simon. I need to see how bad it is.”

Simon wasn’t sure he could talk, the pain in his side had exhausted him. He knew he couldn’t hide a blush as well as Bram, but his cheeks heated at the thought of Bram seeing him without a shirt. It seemed silly, but he couldn’t help but being attracted to Bram. So instead of Simon saying any words to Bram, he just nodded.

Simon wasn’t sure who was more nervous, himself or Bram.

Bram looked a little unsure, but he slowly raised Simon’s shirt till it reached his neck. He did feel horrible when he heard Simon give whimpers. The shirt was rubbing Simon’s side, but it wasn’t something Bram could avoid. He avoided looking at Simon in the eyes and just focused on his right side. Otherwise there would be no way he could have focused. Yet, he couldn’t hide the gasp at seeing large bruises that were starting to turn black with spots of yellow. Bram held a wet towel to the bruises and he felt Simon flinch. He knew it hurt, but sometimes it helped ease the pain. He slowly touched the bruises to feel where Simon’s ribs were, trying to find if any were broken.

Resting his hand on his leg Bram slowly had to sigh, he didn’t feel anything broken, so having to worry about a broken rib puncturing something was out of the question. That was relief for Bram, he didn’t need to wrap his ribs, that was only if Simon had any broken. He just needed to make sure the swelling was kept down.

“Si,” Bram barely whispered.

Simon had started to look at the ceiling while Bram raised his shirt, trying to not look at Bram. He was afraid he would slip out ‘cute Bram,’ if he did. His side did hurt and ache, but not as bad when he tried to move like earlier. When Simon turned to look at Bram he started to smile.

“You’re going to be okay. Your ribs aren’t broken, most likely only bruised.”

It was tense for a minute between both of them before Simon spoke again.

“Thank you, again. I don’t know what I do without you or Garrett.”

Bram was looking at Simon intently, he shoved the urge to wrap him in a hug. The boy that was hurting so badly was also the one he fell in love with. One he didn’t want to hurt Simon anymore than he already was. Another that stopped him was the insecurity, he knew that Simon was going to be disappointed when he found out. Yet, Bram missed the emails, being able to talk to Simon freely and not be so shy around everyone. To distract himself, he asked the question that Garrett and he spoke about weeks ago.

“Simon, how did you get outed?”

Simon blinked at Bram a few times like he couldn’t believe what he was asked.

“You didn’t see it?”

Bram was taken back a bit at Simon’s shaken voice. “See what?”

Simon bit his lip, “there’s something I have to tell you first before you’ll understand. It’s bit of a long story.”

Bram leaned a bit further, he was so curious what happened. He already knew it was something to do with Blue’s and Jacques emails. But he didn’t know the whole story of it and neither were him or Garrett going to go to Simon’s old friends to find out.

Simon sat up a bit as his shirt fell down to cover his skin, “Ummm… several months ago I started talking to this guy named Blue. He had started this post about being gay and I started emailing him. It became a regular thing. I still don’t know who he is, but I feel like an idiot on what I did. I was too impatient to wait to get home to email Blue back one day. So, I opened my email at the school and forgot to log out.”

Bram’s eyes widened, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. ‘Someone was going to find those emails. But who?’

“Martin Addison used the computer after me and he confronted me. He was going to use those emails as blackmail. He wanted me to get my friend, Abby to like him. Or he would out me and leak all my emails.” Simon let out a harsh laugh that almost ended up in a sob. “I think at the time I wouldn’t care, but I already knew Blue was a private person. I couldn’t do that to him and I couldn’t handle to lose him. Even though I did in the end. Martin got turned down by Abby and to get away from the humiliation he posted everything to Creeksecrets.”

Bram stared at Simon in shock and yet he couldn’t blame him one bit. If anything, Bram blamed himself, he deleted his email after Simon was outed. He felt like the worst person in the world. Yet at the same time he wanted to find Martin because of all the hell that Simon went through. But he had to know something, that still didn’t explain the breaking of Simon’s friendship with Nick, Leah, or Abby.

“What happened with your friends?”

Simon sniffled a little, “They saw the post on Creeksecrets. Abby and Nick knew I purposely tried to keep them apart. I tried to explain about the blackmail, but then all I knew was that was the end of our friendship. Leah won’t speak to me either. Where I tried to get her to go on a date with Nick, I thought she liked him. Turns out, it was me who she liked…”

Bram literally had no words; did he literally just hear that Simon’s friends cared more about relationship issues than their own best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. Everything goes to their rightful owners. 
> 
> I am not sure how well this chapter turned out, I was kind of in a rush to write it. This is not going to be a long fanfiction. Probably end it with one more chapter. I have been reading the comments so far and there will be a confrontation scene.  
> @Phoenix_Fault you inspired me for this comfort/hurt scene, if you want to call it that. 
> 
> I have no idea if this chapter ends up horrible or not. But enjoy
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	3. Chapter 3

Bram was staring in shock at Simon, did he really just hear that his friends cared more about their relationships than to support a friend? How bad was it really for Simon to be dealing with all this alone? And Bram knew at least he wouldn’t know what to do without Garrett’s support.

“Simon… you know that wasn’t right. They should have never abandoned you. I don’t care what reason they probably had—,” Bram had to cut himself off and get up.

Simon just sat there listened and was almost taken back when Bram abruptly got up and started to pace.

Bram had started to muttered words under his breath, none of them nice. Then a sudden thought hit him, _‘there’s no way I can’t tell Garrett about this. Something needs to be done. For Simon…’_

Bram then paused in his step and suddenly leaned against the nearest wall. He sighed before glancing at Simon. For a moment he thought he saw fear in his eyes. ‘ _why would he fear me? Is he afraid I’m just going to leave like his friends, think that they were right. Like hell…’_

Throwing caution to the wind, Bram slowly sat on the bed beside Simon. His hand gently cradled Simon’s wrists. “Simon, if you think I’m mad or irritated by you, I’m not. I’m mad at your friends. That wasn’t right what they did to you. I be worried about what I may say to them tomorrow.”

Despite the previous tension, Simon smiled and joked, “Or Garrett. He may have you beat to it.”

Bram tilted his head to the side in thought, “you might be right.” Then in silent thought, _‘Martin will definitely be getting a bruised jaw.’_

Simon laughed a little but suddenly had to stop because his side started to ache.

Bram immediately looked concerned, “are you alright?”

Simon couldn’t help but blush, “my side. It doesn’t hurt as much. But it started to ache when I laughed. “

Bram looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’ll get some ice for you to hold against your side. It’ll help with ache and bruises.”

When Bram released his hold and left for the kitchen, Simon looked regretful about the loss. The regret left his face when he winced as Bram placed the ice pack against his side. “Garrett was right, Simon said as an afterthought. It was almost cute to see the confused look that came across Bram’s face.

“About what?”

“That I have my own personal nurse or something,” Simon grinned.

“I’m going to kill him,” Bram muttered under his breath before sighing.

There was silence for a minute or two between them before Simon spoke up again.

“There’s no way I can show up at my house like this.”

“Does your family not know about what’s going on?” Bram asked while looking at Simon.

“No, things are pretty tense there. My parents really don’t talk to me at the moment,” Simon sighed after he spoke.

Bram didn’t know what to say to that, sure his parents were divorced but they didn’t stop them from speaking to him because of being gay. _‘I really hope I know what I’m doing…’_

“Do you want to stay here, plus it’ll help so your side isn’t agitated,” Bram offered.

Simon had started fiddling with the bed spread before his eyes shot to meet Bram’s. “Really?” His tone was surprised. Though his cheeks were still red, like he just realized he agreed to stay at Bram’s house. Then a thought hit him, _‘I still need to text mom that I won’t be home tonight. I owe them that at least.’_

Bram just observed at Simon dug his phone out of his pocket before typing that he was staying at a friend’s and leaving it at that. What then made Bram embarrassed, he didn’t even text his mom asking he could have Simon staying over. So, digging his own phone out of his pocket, he sent a simple text to his mom. ‘Having a friend staying over, is that alright?’

Bram didn’t have to wait for a reply, ‘Is your friend Garrett staying?’

Bram didn’t dare look at Simon, just staring at his phone. His cheeks heated quickly as he typed a reply. “Its not Garrett, his name is Simon.”

“Don’t stay up late, you still have school in the morning,” was the instant response. Bram then set his phone on standby.

It was the yelp from Simon that drew Bram’s eyes back to him. The situation before he eyes was almost hilarious. Somehow the melted ice in the bag that Bram gave to Simon was splatted all over Simon’s shirt. Bram couldn’t help himself, he started snickering.

Bram wasn’t sure what the real reason why he did it, it could have been the adorable pout on Simon’s lips or that the water made Simon’s shirt stick to his skin or even the breathtaking smile that Simon had because of his clumsiness. But Bram leaned over Simon, placing a hand on his cheek before sealing their lips together.

Bram almost pulled back when he felt Simon freeze, before feeling returned pressure in the kiss. Bram gently rested his left hand to prop on the bed, while his left gently stroked Simon’s cheek.

Simon couldn’t believe it when he first felt Bram’s lips on his. He couldn’t count how long he’s probably observed Bram over the years. Though the kiss was awkward at first, Simon decided to place his hands on Bram’s soccer calves.

The kiss lasted for a minute or two longer before Simon had to pull back. Simon had suddenly felt guilty, here he was kissing Bram, a boy he had a crush on. Who had soft lips and tasted like Oreos and yet it felt like he was cheating on Blue. He knew that Blue broke contact because of being scared. But that didn’t stop the pain of losing what he had with Blue.

When Simon looked straight at Bram, he could see the adoration in his eyes. Which made Simon feel even guiltier as he gently bit his lip. Although to Simon it was bit of a shock to realize that Bram liked him, otherwise why would he have kissed him. Simon prayed that it wasn’t because he felt sorry for him.

“I’m sorry, Bram. I can’t,” Simon whispered.

Simon almost wished he could take his words back instantly, because Bram instantly looked crushed. Like Bram’s world had been flipped on him and he couldn’t get back on. Simon felt terrible as he looked at Bram, who was close to tears. It was almost cruel to witness, and it made Simon remember when he found out he lost Blue. He basically sobbed when he found out and it looked like Bram was at that point. How could he do that to Bram, who was so caring and gentle towards him? It tore Simon’s heart when Bram dropped his hand from his face and basically ran from his bedroom to the kitchen most likely. Simon’s heart feels like it sank further, _‘what did I just do?’_

Simon had to internally debate with himself. He knew he needed to go to talk to Bram and explain why. He already told him about Blue, so it couldn’t be too hard to explain why he couldn’t give this up. Yet he didn’t want to hurt Bram, someone he knew would stay by his side. Bram’s anger at his old friends had to be something and yet he knew Garrett probably would have the same reaction if not worse. Honestly Simon didn’t know what to think about it, he still cared for them and yet he didn’t know what to do if they suddenly decided they wanted to be friends again.

Simon then had to shake his head, his thoughts were drifting. He needed to talk to Bram, but he was slightly worried about his side. He knew Bram said his ribs weren’t broken or anything, but he didn’t want to cause that same pain he felt hours before. Gently biting his lip did Simon decide it was worth the pain, he didn’t want Bram to focus on the thoughts it wasn’t because he didn’t want him. He did, he wanted Bram, yet the thing with Blue was so confusing. Simon knew he was still hung up on about Blue and Bram didn’t deserve to have someone who thought about someone else.

Sliding his legs across the bed towards the floor did Simon try to slide off and land on his feet. It worked, sort of. Simon’s legs almost buckled like he never walked before, grasping the headframe did Simon straighten himself. His side twined a bit, but it wasn’t anything noteworthy, walking slowly out of the room cause any faster probably would have him on the floor.

It was when Simon saw Bram leaning over the counter that he almost felt like his heart broke again. But Simon knew Bram didn’t notice him yet as he was studying something on his phone. It was when Simon was a few steps did he announce his name. “Bram.”

Bram almost jerked in surprise before he turned to look at Simon.

Simon noticed Bram’s eyes were red as his phone laid forgotten. The guilty hit Simon again as he started to bite his lip almost harshly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Bram blinked twice as if he was having trouble hearing Simon.

“That wasn’t what I mean in there. I told you about Blue. I like you, Bram, a lot. That kiss was like a dream come true, but I’m still so hung up about Blue it just wouldn’t be fair to you. I didn’t want to hurt you, that’s the last thing I wanted. But I still hurt you anyways, I’m so sorry,” Simon almost hurried with his words. He wanted to explain to Bram so badly the reason for him basically rejecting him. With Simon’s last word did he hang his head to start at the floor.

Because Simon was staring so intently at the floor, he missed the bright smile that lit up Bram’s face. Bram let a finger link under Simon’s chin, so he could stare in his brown eyes.

Simon almost had to blink as his moon-gray eyes met brown. Bram was smiling… why was he smiling? “Bram, why are you suddenly smiling? Not that isn’t a good thing, because it is. But—”

Simon’s words were cut off soft pale lips and suddenly relaxed in Bram’s hold. Somehow Bram had gained a firm hold on his waist, not that he was complaining.

When the kiss broke Simon looked so confused, did he just try to tell Bram that he couldn’t because of Blue. Yet Simon was positive that Bram’s next words were the ones that broke his brain.

“Are you sure Reese’s are better than Sex? Unless you think Oreos would be better?”

If Simon could have passed out, he’s positive he would have. If only his side wasn’t injured, or he may have jumped Bram. _‘Hell with it,’_ Simon silently thought. He curled his hand into Bram’s hair and brought him into a kiss. Simon could almost moan, he never realized kissing could feel this good. It didn’t hurt that he felt the grip on his waist tighten. When the kiss broke, Simon breathed, “it’s you…”

Bram knew he probably had the same goofy smile as he replied, “its me.”

The apology from Bram came from him next. “I’m sorry.”

Simon knew he must have looked surprised, “Huh? What are you sorry for?”

“For deleting my account, I never meant for you to feel so alone.”

Simon placed his hand on Bram’s cheek, like he had to feel him to know he was there. “I’m not mad at you. I understand. You were scared, I know I would be too if I was in your place. I could never be mad at you.”

“Why are you so perfect?”

Simon suddenly grinned, “I don’t know, most may disagree with you. After all I did just spill water all over myself earlier today.”

Bram just rolled his eyes as he dragged Simon back to his room. “You need to rest, you’re going to reinjure your side.”

Simon couldn’t help but laugh at his stared at the ceiling from Bram’s bed. “All for a good cause though,” he quipped.

Bram snorted, “why do I deal with you, Spier?”

“Because I’m so irresistible,” Simon noted.

“Doubtful,” Bram remarked though he still sealed his lips over Simon’s.

Their kiss never deepened, they had no need for that yet. It was more filled with love and adoration for the other. They already knew about each other without a face. So, when they separated, Simon just rested against Bram. It was a comfortable silence, nothing like the awkward moments that happened earlier. No surprise that Simon eventually drifted off to sleep as Bram stayed awake.

Suddenly remembering he left his phone on the kitchen counter, Bram slide from under Simon to go grab it. He wanted to call Garrett about what happened and just cause of turn of events between him and Simon. Garrett needed to know about what happened between Simon and his old friends and more importantly, why and how Simon got outed. Yet Bram knew it couldn’t be over text, it had to be at least in person without anyone listening in.

Now that Bram had his phone he walked back into his room and slid where he was lying before. Gently shaking Simon awake or least attempt to. When that didn’t work Bram placed the tiny bag of ice against Simon’s side, incidentally almost making him jump.

When Simon saw why he was suddenly awake, he glared at Bram though it didn’t have any intent behind it.

Bram smiled sheepishly at him, “sorry for waking you. But I wanted to let you know I was going to ask Garrett to come over about your friends and Martin thing.”

Simon groaned and just tried to cuddle closer to Bram, “that’s fine. But I’m not explaining anything. Garrett is too much sometimes, I don’t know how you deal with him.”

Bram just grinned as he ran his finger through Simon’s hair, “does that mean I can call you my boyfriend, then?”

Either Simon was too tired to reply, or he barely heard, but his mutter was still heard. “Its fine, ‘m going to sleep.”

Bram couldn’t help but smile, Simon just looked way too adorable. Decided to save his glasses from being crushed, Bram removed them and placed them to the tiny table next to the bed. He fiddled with his phone for a minute before selected Garrett’s contact. He just didn’t know what to say to him, even through text it felt like he was tongue-tied. Decided to go with nonchalant, Bram sent a text, _‘you busy?’_

Though it took a minute, Bram got two replies. _“No.” “Simon okay?”_

_“He’s doing fine, just some bruising.”_

_“You know who did it?”_

_“Some guy from the football team, if his jersey was anything to go by. Want to come up and talk for a bit?”_

_“Sure.”_

Bram didn’t bother to send another text, he knew Garrett would be on his way. Probably not as nonchalant as he wanted. It just seemed too personal to discuss something like this over a phone. And Bram knew that Garrett wouldn’t bother with knocking on the door, usually just walked straight in and his mom loved him. Despite that Bram knew he needed to talk to Garrett, he would definitely tease him about Simon. Not that it wouldn’t be hard to guess since he was cuddled up on his chest.

True to tell when Garrett walked into his room, he just merely rose an eyebrow. “About time, Bram. You’ve been crushing on him for years. Now I know you didn’t ask me to come over just to talk about you finally getting together with Simon.”

Bram couldn’t help the blush that rose on his cheeks, he had liked Simon for years without saying anything to do.

“You remember when we spoke about why Simon was outed?” Bram whispered.

Garrett looked confused for a minute before it dawned on what Bram was saying. “You found out why?”

“Yeah,” Bram muttered. “Simon told me today.”

Garrett scrunched his eyebrows together, “huh…”

Despite what the conversation was going to be about, Bram couldn’t help by roll his eyes at his best friend.

“You remember that post months ago on Creeksecrets about that guy named Blue,” Bram asked.

Garrett almost raised an eyebrow, he remembered, but couldn’t understand how that was to do with anything.

“There was a post on Creeksecrets where a classmate outed Simon as gay and that he been emailing Blue. He leaked some of those emails on there,” Bram said quietly like he was afraid to wake Simon.

“Holy fuck…” Garrett let slip out. “How did he know about Blue in the first place?”

Bram leaned his head back for a moment before sighing. “Simon was writing an email to Blue in the library, at one of the school computers. Well he used the computer Simon was at and Simon forgot to log out of his account. He knew that Simon was sitting there and confront him about it. He used it as blackmail.”

Garrett couldn’t speak for a minute, why would anyone want to use confidential information against a person. He didn’t understand it. “What did they want Simon to do?” Garrett was almost afraid of the answer.

“You remember how none of Simon’s old friends want anything to do with him now?”

Garrett furrowed his eyebrows, “yeah, but why does that have anything to do with it? I know they refused to speak to him after he was outed.”

 _‘Damn,’_ Bram thought, ‘ _I hate this for Simon, he doesn’t deserve any of it.’_ “He wanted Simon’s help getting him together with Abby Suso.”

“Wait… but Abby is with Nick?” Garrett sounded confused.

“Not then he wasn’t, Nick didn’t get together with Abby until after Simon was outed.”

Then it dawned on Garrett, “are you telling me that Martin, Martin Addison outed Simon because she rejected him in front of everyone?”

Bram didn’t even bother to say a word, he just nodded his head.

“That’s fucked up…” was Garrett’s only words. “If that’s the reason why Abby and Nick won’t speak to Simon, what’s Leah’s deal?”

“She thinks it’s Simon’s fault. Simon told me he thought Leah was in love with Nick and tried to get them together. She blames him, thinking he did it on purpose to hurt her. I’m honestly not a big fan of any of them right now,” Bram took a deep breath after he spoke. Looking down at Simon and smiling, tracing a finger down his arm. Simon shivered a bit and tried to get closer to Bram, but he didn’t wake up.

“You guys are adorable,” Garrett remarked.  “I still can’t believe he’s gotten so much shit for all of this.”

“Same here,” Bram muttered.

“Damn, Addison is an ass. But I didn’t realize how much of a bastard he could be,” Garrett ranted.

Despite the situation, Bram cracked a smile.

“So, you’re telling me that the whole reason that Simon’s friends broke their friendship because they prided their relationship more than their best friend?” Garrett asked.

“Pretty much, I was silent the first few minutes when Simon told him. I couldn’t believe it. You find out your best friend was just outed, and his world turned upside down. And yet they’re only concerned that they kept their relationship from starting. It pisses me off,” Bram explained.

“I don’t care if I considered Nick a friend at one point, but you’re helping me with ‘talking’ to him and his friends,” Garrett smirked.

“You realize that we’re not letting Addison get away with this right?” Bram asked.

“Damn straight, we’re not,” Garrett almost yelled. “Sorry, bad pun.”

Bram glared at Garrett when he felt Simon shift. “You want to be a little quieter, he’s still sleeping.”

“Sorry,” Garrett grinned and yet he didn’t look sorry one bit. Turning a bit serious did he ask, “what is Simon going to do if they decide they want to be friends again?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t really asked Simon about it. I honestly don’t like the idea of him letting this go so easily if that happens. He doesn’t deserve that and I’m afraid if that happens, they’ll turn their backs on him again.”

“He’ll be alright, he has us and the rest of the Soccer team. Now, I don’t know Simon very well, but I’m sure he’ll know if he can trust his old friends if they do try to get back his friendship.”

“Thanks, Garrett. Not to be rude or anything. But mom will be home soon, and I need sleep. Text me in the morning,” Bram said as a yawn escaped him.

“I hear ya, man. After all you got your hands full,” Garrett smirked before walking out of the room.

Bram rolled his eyes, “Bye, Garrett.”

Without another word Bram slid further down the bed so his back was propped on the frame. Covering them both with a blanket did Bram pull Simon closer to him and shut his eyes. He could get used to sleeping like this.

And when Bram woke he couldn’t recall ever sleeping so great and cocooned in warmth. Though opening his eyes, he realized why, Simon was still cuddled against his chest though his face almost tucked under his neck and arms around his waist

* * *

 

 

It was decided that Bram was going to meet Garrett by the field before lunch. It most likely wasn’t going to be a public confrontation. This wasn’t going to be a repeat what happened to Simon by Aaron and Spencer. Where Bram realized that Garrett had almost let Simon’s old friends know what he thought the day Spencer and Aaron had done that display and they did nothing. Garrett doubted that Simon knew that he stood up for that day either. It wasn’t something that was brought up in conversation.

“Thanks for standing up for him, Garrett,” Bram said as they walked towards the cafeteria.

“You would have done the same if you were there, I don’t doubt that. You might be shy, Bram. But I knew even you wouldn’t stand for bullying, even if it wasn’t Simon.”

Bram didn’t need to comment and just smiled while they walked into the cafeteria and didn’t hesitate to sit with Simon. And true to form, nobody else said word to Simon. Like those weeks of bullying never happened. Though nobody probably noticed, Bram held Simon’s hand under the table while he was ranting about something about Harry Potter. Something about that Bram needed to try to take the quiz online to see what house he was.

It was at the near of the lunch that Bram raised his eyebrows at Garrett, the cafeteria was almost empty. Simon’s old friends were still there, looks like in a discussion of some sort and Simon had already left for class. Both of them stood up to walk to their table.

“Hey Nick, what’s up,” Garrett suddenly asked.

Nick looked up at Garrett, almost like a question was forming in his mind. “Not much, having a debate about music.”

“What’s your deal with not talking to Simon anymore, last I knew you guys been friends with him for years. Why the sudden change?” Garrett directed the question at Nick.

“He lied to us and basically manipulated us. That’s not something you do to friends.”

“Did you listen to what might have been his reasoning?” Bram suddenly shot at all three friends.

All three of them looked guilty suddenly.

“Did any of you even try to support him?! That he wasn’t alone?!” Bram snapped out.

That question started to shock the three friends, they’ve never heard Bram so angry. Maybe he had a point. We’re they so concerned about themselves, that they didn’t even considered what Simon must have been going through.

“Some real true friends, your supposedly best friend has been going through hell because you couldn’t get your head of your ass!” Bram finally shouted. “Did you really think those bruises on him got there on its own?”

Neither Nick, Leah, or Abby said a word. Though Abby looked close to tears as did Leah. Nick looked ashamed, all their actions had been horrible.

“And yet when Spencer and Aaron decided to publicly humiliate Simon, you just sat there and watched. And did nothing. Your best friend practically ran out in tears!! Simon hid in a classroom and cried. Do you really consider him a friend? Or are you that concerned about your relationship?” Garrett asked in a harsh whisper.

Nobody said a word, Garrett and Bram didn’t expect them to. But they wanted them to acknowledge what kind of hell their inactions did to Simon. He didn’t deserve friends like them.

“Right now, I really hate you. Mainly for everything you made Simon deal with. But I don’t hate you as much as Addison for being the reason he’s dealing with this hell. You better apologize to him, but don’t even think about trying to be his friend again. Frankly, you don’t deserve his friendship. Simon doesn’t deserve someone that will turn their back on him when he needs it most.”

“You barely know him,” Leah whispered.

Bram glared at her, “I may not know him as well as you do. But yet I was there when you weren’t.”

Garrett had to drag Bram away from them at that point. “Thought you were about to hit someone if you stood there another moment longer,” Garrett finally said in the privacy of the empty library.

“Thanks,” Bram muttered. “They would have deserved it.”

“Now someone who would deserve that, would be Addison, could say it was a Soccer incident if you had to,” Garrett suggested.

Bram laughed at that, “that does give some ideas.”

Garrett grew a little serious, “have you spoke with Simon about if they do try to apologize?”

Bram’s mood sobered, “not yet. I want to but it’s hard to bring it up. That and mom sort of chased out the house this morning cause almost being late for school.”

“Well there isn’t practice today, is he riding back to your house with you?” Garrett asked.

“That’s the plan, he was going to meet me at my car, he knows its unlocked,” Bram finally smiled.

“Okay, lover boy, we need to get to class. As much fun as this is. I rather not have to explain to Mr. Wise why we’re late.”

* * *

 

 

Bram didn’t know if it was good or bad luck when walking out the school to his car to where Simon was supposed to be waiting for him. He had walked into an argument between Simon and Martin. Bram felt frozen in place and it wasn’t a soft argument either. So even if Bram didn’t believe that Martin was the culprit behind Simon’s outing, this was all the proof he needed. And what made Bram even more mad was the fact he didn’t feel sorry for it. _‘I didn’t think it was going to be that bad?’_ Even if Bram didn’t want to knock Martin flat, that would have done it. Even worse he could hear Simon’s voice cracking, _‘oh hell, if he makes Simon cry, I will make his life hell.’_

Bram shouldn’t feel proud when Simon tells Martin to get the ‘fuck’ away from him. Garrett’s been too much of a bad influence he supposes. That’s when Bram’s restraint breaks when he sees Simon run the rest of the way to his car and jump in the passenger seat and he knows that Simon is probably sobbing. And what pisses Bram off even more is there is barely any regret on Martin’s face. Bram official loses it and rams his fist into Martin’s nose and what’s sad is Martin falls to the ground and acts like he’s dying.

“What is your problem?” Martin tries to cry out.

“My problem is that you made someone’s life hell here and you don’t even feel remorse for it. So, what if you got humiliated and not able to date some hot girl. You basically created a hate crime, if you think that hurts, imagine getting stomped on because of what you are. Count yourself lucky that you only got a broken nose, you deserve a least a broken leg or arm,” Bram’s anger in his tone was not hard to miss. Something that apparently Martin noticed. “You come near Simon again, you don’t have to worry about a broken nose, because it’ll be worse.”

Bram basically stomped past Martin’s crumpled form on the pavement. He had more important matter to handle. He had a crying boyfriend in his car. Bram didn’t bother going to the driver’s side and opened the passenger door. Bram’s heart almost broke at seeing Simon’s huddled form in the front seat, like he was trying to be smaller.

“Si, hey Si. Look at me, please.”

It took Simon a minute, but he finally looked at Bram. He saw that Bram’s eyes were filled with concern.

Though there really wasn’t much room, Bram scooted Simon to sit in his lap and cradled him against his chest.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. It might not seem like it. But things will get better for you,” Bram whispered to Simon.

Simon hiccupped a little bit, “thanks Bram. I really needed that.”

Bram smiled and though he had to angle a bit, he met Simon’s lips with his own. He rested his forehead to Simon’s, “you don’t deserve any of the drama you were put though. But I’m here for you as is Garrett.”

Simon smiled brightly at Bram before his focus turned to his hand. “Bram, why is your knuckles have red all over them?”

Bram smiled sheepishly, “well I couldn’t let Martin get away from saying what he did.”

Simon rolled his eyes and whispered, “thank you.”

Bram smiled before getting serious, “Simon, I wanted to ask you something. If your old friends try to apologize to you, are you going to forgive them and become friends again?”

Simon was silent for a few minutes before he said anything, “I don’t know. I mean I’ll accept their apology, but I know things can’t go to the way it was. But I don’t think I could become friends again. Why do you ask?”

Bram smiled softly, “well, Garrett and I kind of shouted at what they did to you was wrong. And I’m afraid that they’ll hurt you again. If they abandoned you because of a relationship, that could easily happen again.”

“I love you,” Simon whispered as he wrapped his arms around Bram.

Bram stared at Simon in shock for least a minute. “Hey, I love you too, Si.”

Simon’s eyes lit up and Bram could swear he may have fell in love all over again.

“You don’t have to worry, Bram. I really didn’t want to become friends with them again. Who knows, maybe Garrett will grow on me. After all he is your best friend. He can’t be all bad.”

Bram rolled his eyes at the thought, _‘Garrett can’t be all bad, yeah right.’_

“Alright Si, I need to get home and mom’s been bugging me about meeting you properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, I did not expect this to be this long.  
> Well my goal was for it to be posted yesterday. That didn't really work as much as I hoped. Hope it all meets your expectations. 
> 
> Hopefully I kept it from being OOC, but enjoy. 
> 
> (I really haven't proofread this, its past 3 A.M., so I will probably do that later)
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything about the movie or book, all goes to their respectful owners. 
> 
> I apologize if they get out of character.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
